The present invention relates generally to refrigeration compressors of the hermetically sealed type and more specifically to suspension systems for resiliently supporting and restraining such a compressor and its associated motor within a sealed shell.
In hermetic refrigeration compressors, it is generally desirable to resiliently mount the motor-compressor assembly within the shell so as to at least partially insulate the shell from the noise generating vibrations produced by the motor-compressor unit. Such suspension arrangements must be able to absorb the relatively high rotational forces which are generated by the operation cycling of the compressor, and particularly those produced from the strong breaking action exerted by the high pressure discharge head on the compressor as soon as the driving power is shut off. Further, as such compressor assemblies are of considerable weight, the suspension system must be capable of exerting a substantial vertical supporting force. Additionally, because the compressors are hermetically sealed at the time of manufacture, it is not possible to employ removable blocks or like devices to prevent the impacts often encountered during shipping or other handling from damaging portions of the suspension system. Accordingly, permanent shipping stops must be provided as part of the suspension system which are sufficiently strong to absorb the severe shipping impacts which may be encountered, and yet which are also adequately spaced from the static or operating position of the motor-compressor unit to allow the suspension system to absorb the above mentioned operational forces.
A further objective in designing such suspension systems and shipping stops is to insure that they are reliable and are economical to manufacture and assemble, using mass production techniques. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the number of parts required so as to insure reliability as well as to minimize manufacturing, inventory and assembly costs.
Numerous arrangements have been developed for suspending and limiting the movement of such motor-compressors of which the following patents are believed to be at least partially representative:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 3,876,339 Gannaway April 8, 1975 3,498,530 Hoover March 3, 1970 3,458,121 Gleason July 29, 1969 3,454,213 Valbjorn July 8, 1969 3,385,542 Enemark May 28, 1968 3,279,683 Kleinlein October 18, 1966 3,185,389 Loberg May 25, 1965 3,182,902 Foris May 11, 1965 3,044,688 Frank July 17, 1962 ______________________________________
Although many of the arrangements disclosed in the above patents may give satisfactory results in the particular applications disclosed, it is believed that none of them fully optimize the various and diverse objectives and considerations set forth above.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved suspension system for mounting a motor-compressor within a hermetically sealed shell which overcomes many of the disadvantages of known systems, including the provision of such a system which is economical to manufacture and assemble, which readily allows motor-compressors of varying sizes to be mounted within a standard sized shell, which is extremely durable and reliable in use, which effectively restrains the movement of a motor-compressor relative to a shell with a minimum of separate parts, and which is able to effectively absorb the rotational forces exerted by the cyclical operation of the compressor.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.